Until Morning Comes
by ItalianBanker
Summary: A bit of an early Christmas present to you all. This is an OroKabu lemon-fic ... Thing. I'm keeping this description spoiler free, so there you have it. Inb4 cheesy ending


After being near-hit in the face by a shampoo bottle, Kabuto was at his wits end. He didn't know why he kept letting Orochimaru-sama talk him into buying the damn stuff! Or why the man refused to use it! And then after his shower, he sent poor Kabuto back to a village to get even more bottles. It was **very** annoying indeed! Kabuto sighed as he packed his things. _Pouch full of kunai, check! Side pouch full of shuriken, check! Bag of money going in that pocket, check! A bottle of water.. No. No way in hell am I bringing anything like that! _

After eyeing it for some time, however, he decided to take a few drinks. Well, **a lot** of drinks. _One doesn't want to get dehydrated, y'know!_ Kabuto nodded internally, while also thinking up a list of the things they need at the hideout. _Let's see here.. All of the things I have, check. Bottle of Head and Shoulders.. (sigh) check.. A large sponge or loofa, perhaps another bottle of Head and Shoulders, check. NOT getting Sasuke a few tomatoes, checkmate! _Kabuto laughed to himself loudly until he heard footsteps outside his door. As soon as they faded away he chuckled some more.

He jumped out the entrance to the hideout and **sprinted** towards a nearby village. As he was running there, he let his mind go to his precious Orochimaru. He must have been standing there for a while, when he opened his eyes, it was dark. _Damn it! Can't let my mind wander like that!_ He cursed to himself as he ran towards a nearby shop. While he was looking for the bottles of soap the white snake requested, he glanced over at a few bottles of scented massage oil. Looking from side to side, he grabs the oils and quickly pays for it all.

_Just a little present for Orochimaru-sama, nothing more, nothing less. Keep calm and focus, Kabuto..! _He gasped as his foot slipped on a high branch. It was covered in ice, and shrouded in snow. Struggling to keep a steady hold on the tree with his chakra, he did not notice the thin branch was dangling over a frozen pond. He also didn't realize the branch was beginning to snap in half. …***snap***

Kabuto's yell of surprise was cut short as his back slammed onto the pond's frozen, snow covered waters. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he began to splutter violently. While trying to sit up he tossed his bag of supplies upwards and outwards. It landed safely on the snow surrounding the pond. He put his gloves on slowly as he took in small breaths of air.

When he was able to sit up, he put his hand on his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward.

"Oh, how could this get ANY worse?!" He yelled.

A huge pile of snow fell from the tree above him. The pond began to crack and bubble…

Orochimaru's eye batted open as he heard a thump. He shifted on his bed to try to hear it better. He tried sensing their chakra._ Oh, what is this?_ He senses Kabuto's chakra getting closer, albeit slowly._ He seems to be shaking violently too. What is wrong with that child now?! Did he get in another scuffle over something stupid like... Like soap or glasses or contact lenses-_

Kabuto barged right into the room, shaking heavily. Everything he was wearing from head to toe was either covered in snow or layered in ice. _Ah, so that's what the stomping was for. Either that or he's just pissed off again._ Orochimaru smirked.

"Here is your damn shampoo. Here is your damn sponge. Here is your damn EVERYTHING!" Kabuto screamed as he whipped the said items at his master, one by one.

Dodging the bag and the sponge, Orochimaru went to ask why Kabuto had a stick shoved up his ass when he was hit. He was hit square in the face by a heavy bottle of soap. Kabuto stomped out of the room and ran down the hall towards his living arrangement.

Sighing, Orochimaru sat up and began cleaning up the mess his apprentice made. He went to grab the sponge and paused. To his right were a few bottles of.. scented massage oils? He chuckled to himself as he picked up the soap and sponge. As he headed towards the shower room at the end of the hall he had one thought.

_What is that young man up to, hmm?_

Kabuto huffed once again as he laid on his bed. He turned to his side, then the other.

"Ugh, it's no use. Still bored." He sighed.

"Hey four-eyes, you know talking to yourself is a tad bit creepy, don't you?" Sasuke called out from the other side of the door.

"And listening in on people's conversations is even creepier! Why the hell are you here anyways, what do you want?"

"I want to know if that damn Orochimaru is training me today. He never told me any specifics about this date."

Kabuto's eye twitched.

"This.. date?" He ventured.

"Yes. Today. This day right here, right now. The date. December 1st." Sasuke wore an all-knowing smirk. "What did you think I meant, hmm?"

Kabuto's face turns as red as a tomato. "Nothing at all, raven ass. Don't you have someone else to go bother? I'm sure he'd appreciate your company much more than he would mine!"

Sasuke was surprised for a moment, then went back to his smirking. "Yes, yes he would. Is someone a little jealous of me? Jealous of the apple of Orochimaru's eye. His star student..-"

Sasuke's goading was cut off by a loud, sharp slapping noise. He tumbled to the ground, his eyes flashing red. Blood poured from his nose as he got up.

"Really Kabuto? Orochimaru's not gonna like this little stunt you just pulled. Infact, I'll go tell him all about it right now." He turned on his heel and swiftly walked out the door and down the hall.

Kabuto stood there, seething. _Damn it. Damn him! I should have controlled myself and my emotions. Now there's physical proof that Orochimaru-sama's little toy is injured. Which he's gonna see now. Great, just great. More punishments for me, yay._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Hopefully he'll just slap my wrist and assign me more boring missions. Hopefully._

Orochimaru was just tying a towel around his waist when he heard Sasuke's trademark sound. Though it sounded different this time, more high pitched. More squeaky. He slowly turned around and put his hand on his hip.

"What is it, dear Sasuke-kun. What's the matter? Snake got your tongue?" He licked his teeth and lips.

Sasuke only stood there silently. All of the color had drained from his face, either from the nosebleed, or from what he just saw. He cleared his throat a few times.

"Orochimaru, you need to teach your pet some manners. He keeps talking to himself and disturbing everyone in the hideout. I called him out on it and he backhanded me!"

Orochimaru tries not to laugh out loud at Sasuke's expense, but it cannot be helped. He supposes he should just humor the boy for now.

"He did what to you? Oh you poor thing, you head right back to him and have him heal that beautiful face of yours. Tell him I want him to report to me tomorrow morning as well. Before the sun has a chance to rise!" He crooned.

Sasuke's mouth bent upwards into a wicked grin. "Sure thing, Orochimaru-_sama_."

Kabuto cannot say that he wasn't surprised to see Sasuke outside of his door again. His blood became chilled, his body shivered, when he heard the 'news'. Begrudgingly he began to channel his chakra into his hand, and held it over Sasuke's face.

"This seems highly unnecessary, Kabuto. Can't you heal from a distance like you said you did to Sakura..?"

"Yes indeed I can Sasuke, but that would take more work and chakra. And you know how much I love to make your stay here as horrible as possible."

". . ."

Kabuto chuckled loudly to himself, trying to hide his conflicting feelings inside. _Why would Orochimaru-sama want to see me that early in the morning? Isn't that when he takes his shower? Man I hope he doesn't throw stuff at me again. Or make me reach for the soap._

A different shiver went up and down his body at that thought. It almost felt.. _good._ He shakes his head again rapidly. _No, mustn't let those feelings resurface.. Not like he'd feel the same way anyhow. I am merely his underling, nothing more._

After the healing of Sasuke's nose was finished, the two eyed each other for a few moments. Each daring the other to make some snarky comment. They both spoke nearly at the same time, with Kabuto getting the last 'word' in.

"See ya later four-eyes."

"If I never see you again it'll be too soon, raven ass."

With that said and done, Sasuke frowned and sulked all the way to his room. _Ugh why is he so good with wording? And so good at getting under my skin? ..Don't worry about it Sasuke he'll be getting his ass handed to him in the morning. In more ways than one._

Sasuke began chuckling as he opened his door. _Oh, this will be good._

Kabuto looked again at the clock beside his bed. _11:43pm, I should have been asleep by now. Why do I keep getting so worked up over this? Orochimaru just wants me to report to him, talk to him, maybe help him with something.. Who knows?_

After a few minutes of twisting and turning, Kabuto found he could not sleep due to a …Problem. _I could take a shower,_ he thought, _but then again there are more pleasurable ways to deal with this sort of thing. I need to be fully rested and full of energy for tomorrow.. but still.._

Kabuto began to stretch, then started unwrapping the cloth around his waist. With every coil he unfolded, dark beautiful thoughts pierced his mind. When he was done, he realized he was sweating heavily, and the 'problem' he had was getting a bit worse with each thought.

He slowly began to rub and pet himself through the layers of clothes he had on. He ever so quietly slipped his shirt upwards so it wouldn't be caught in the way of anything. The cold, dark air in his chamber blew across the top of his chest. The hair on his body all stood on end. _Is someone watching me? No.. I sense no other chakras nearby. Must have been the wind, yep. That makes the most sense!_ He thought begrudgingly to himself. _Though I really hope it's just a slave or a rogue ninja walking along. There are no breezes in the hideout damnit! _

Kabuto scanned his eyes around and wiped his sweaty brow off with a towel. Not able to wait anymore, he quickly unties the knot in his pants then sighs in relief. His proud member stood tall at around 7 inches long. He was pretty big for someone his age. Though what he was thinking about, well, who he was thinking about, was definitely not around his age range.

His hand made its way towards his member's shaft, when he gripped it, he was in heaven. Thoughts of Orochimaru flashed through his mind at each stroke. Soft slapping noises were heard as Kabuto hand fucked himself. His groans and moans became louder and louder, which caused Sasuke, who was over 30 rooms away, to wake up and 'Hn.'

Rolling over to the other side of his bed, Sasuke blocked his ears with his pillows and parts of his robe. _No way in HELL am I listening to that shit again!_ He thought.

Kabuto kept rubbing his shaft and member up and down as quickly as possible. With each thrust an image of Orochimaru doing naughty things flashed in his mind. He began to squeak and moan his name. "Oh Orochimaru-sama, there, right there, uuurghh!"

His eyes flashed white when he closed them and to his surprise, two soft projectiles had hit him square in his glasses. "Welp, it looks like I didn't need to pull my shirt up after all!"

Seeing the time, Kabuto grunted outwardly.

"Damn it! Just damn it all already! I have Orochimaru-sama in his private room in about 20 minutes. That little session I had could NOT have been that long!" Seeing his clothes, Kabuto glanced at the shower, and ruled that one out. He quickly pulled the cloth around his waist back on and runs out his door, sprinting towards Orochimaru-sama's private room. He failed to realize that two spurts of his seed had hit him right in the glasses. He completely forgot about the drips of seed that were still stuck to his glasses. The white goo had begun to slowly but surely dry out.

"Oh Kabuto, my darling! What is it mmm? Did you fix my future body's nose by any small chance?"

Kabuto looked in the opposite direction. "Yes.. Yes I did, sir. Everything is fixed." Kabuto began walking out of the room a little too fast.

"Heel!" Orochimaru barked in his direction.

Kabuto stopped, put something into his back pocket, then slowly walked back towards his master. His master was wearing only a robe, and had a bottle of shampoo in his hand.

"You see, dear boy, my poor arms cannot reach back far enough to clean my back."

"So you want me to stand outside and go in and help if you need assistance?"

"Oh, well no, Kabuto. You see, there has been a certain bird complaining about loud noises coming out of your room. " Orochimaru takes his subordinate's glasses off quickly and sets them down. Not before feeling the oozing bits of them around the lenses.

"Kabuto…" Orochimaru breathed slowly.

"Yes, my lord?" Kabuto felt warm air brush against his neck. _Please, Orochimaru-sama, give me this, at least!_

"You and your glasses are absolutely filthy."

Kabuto's dreams, thoughts, and heart were all shattered at once at that comment.

"You should have showered hours ago while you still could. Now there's only enough hot water left for one hot shower."

Looking down in shame, Kabuto began to stride away, small tears ready to be shed never had the chance to fall as Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto, removed his towel, and swung him around, ending the unspoken deal in one sharp swoop. Rather gently, Kabuto nipped at the Sannin's neck, only to be told to stop. As they looked into eachother's eyes, they both knew what the older male was suggesting, and for once, both parties agreed.

Hands trying to scrub on soap. Hair being parted for a moment. Kabuto on his knees sucking on something he could barely get down his throat. Orochimaru groaned and moaned in pleasure. Kabuto was already getting himself off one stroke at a time. Orochimaru butted in with his long, snake-like tongue, which he swiveled and swirled around his protégé's rock hard cock.

Kabuto moaned in ecstasy as his master's tongue began to explore other regions. He almost shrieked when Orochimaru began to lick at and suckle his partner's balls. The white haired man did scream this time, at a strong muscular and _wet_… thing toying with his.. his hole.

Without warning, Orochimaru snaked his long tongue into Kabuto's ass.

That is when Kabuto really yelled and moaned in pleasure! All of those sensations, that nice long tongue touching his prostate..

"GAH!" Kabuto yelped as a finger was shoved in, as well as the tongue. Kabuto was nearly at his limit, Orochimaru on the other hand..

"Kabuto, come here. Put your legs up high! This will only hurt for a little while.

"Orochimaru-sama why are you doi..OOooouch! This just hurts!"

"It will only hurt for a little while more, m'dear, just trust me."

Orochimaru stood up so he was holding the young ninja the way true lovers would. He leaned against the wall for support and gazed into Kabuto's eyes. He had the dreamiest look on his face. The white snake chuckled fondly at him, then began to nibble at his neck and ear lobes.

As soon as each thrust upwards into his apprentice began to make him see stars, he hesitated.

"K-Kabuto.." Was all he could muster.

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama..?" The white haired nin was panting very hard. Judging by what was on his stomach, he hit his limit a little bit ago.

Orochimaru forgot about his question, and went at full force. Very hard, in and out, and again.

With one final thrust, Orochimaru and Kabuto leaned against each other in the shower. Neither of them could stop panting hard, and Kabuto could not stop his cock from twitching with every step he took.

As Kabuto began to head in a different direction than Orochimaru, something stopped him. The look in his master's eyes, his smile, his hand holding his tightly… It stopped him for a moment, then he turned around and went into Orochimaru's sacred chambers. One by one they both got in the bed. Kabuto's back was turned towards him.

"Kabuto."

The silver haired nin was already asleep.

"I love you."


End file.
